Wishes Do Come True
by angel-twinklez
Summary: [ExT] Just a one-shot to celebrate Eriol's birthday! RR everyone! WARNING: may cause toothaches from fluff.


Hello everyone! You're probably wondering why I posted a new fic right now. Well, if I'm not mistaken, tomorrow will be someone (a certain blue-haired boy, as a matter of fact)'s birthday, and to honour his birthday, I decided to write a one-shot fic for him! (Don't worry guys, this isn't the one-shot fic I'm making to keep you guys anxious ^_~)

Oh, and guys, please note that I'm **NOT** putting my current fic, _Falling in Love, _on hold. Realizing that Hiiragizawa Eriol's birthday is tomorrow, I was just hit with a sudden muse to do something about it. Hey, I can't let a bishounen like him get away, right? 

–^_^-

* Eriol and Tomoyo pops in *

Me: Well well well… I haven't seen you two for a while now!

Tomoyo: That's because you never really acknowledged us to be here, angel-twinklez.

Me: Yeah… you're right… * ducks as Tomoyo's hand came soaring out of nowhere *

Eriol: Angel-twinklez, are you really doing this for me? * Gazes at her adoringly *

Me: Yes… Though we might argue a lot, I can't deny that Tomoyo has caught herself a very handsome guy, right Tomoyo? * Slungs an arm around Tomoyo, who blushes *

Eriol: Did I ever tell you how much I love you? * Gets a smack from Tomoyo *

Tomoyo: Well, since you ARE doing a fic for my boyfriend * glares at Eriol, who's whimpering in pain *, I guess I can forgive you for not including us anymore. * Smiles *

Me: * looks to the audience* Now, do you see why I like this girl? Okay guys! Here's the story! * Gives Eriol a weird look * Hiiragizawa, stop whimpering. It doesn't make you look hot at the moment.

*Tomoyo bursts our laughing while Eriol sweatdrops *

Wishes Do Come True  
  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!" 17-year old Hiiragizawa Eriol was shocked to find his mansion filled with all his friends. He then gave a goofy grin and felt his cheeks turn pink at the attention.

"Thank you everyone," he said. As soon as he said that, Kinomoto Sakura bounced over to him and pounced on Eriol, who nearly lost his balance.

"I can't believe you're 17 now!" she exclaimed in his ear while Eriol winced at the contact. Sakura released him.

"So… does that mean you're going to pick me, Syaoran and Tomoyo-chan up to go to school everyday with your new car?" she asked cheekily. Eriol laughed.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. A grunt was heard and Eriol turned to see Li Syaoran, scowling at him.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that car if you're the driver Hiiragizawa," he said. Eriol pouted at him.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me, Syaoran," he replied. Syaoran responded by trying to burn Eriol's hair by glaring hard. Eriol scanned the people in his house. There was Sakura and Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya with Syaoran's cousin, Li Meiling, Tsukishiro (A/N: Is that how you spell Yukito's last name?) Yukito with Akizuki Nakuru, one of Eriol's guardian, and the two Sun Guardians, Kero-chan and Spinel Sun. Eriol frowned.

_Where's Tomoyo?_ He thought, his happiness dropping. He would've thought that the object of his desires would at least show up for his birthday. Of course, the raven-haired girl new nothing about Eriol's "attraction" towards her, but they are very close friends ever since Tomoyo and him did a duet to raise money for the school.

"She's here, even if you can't see her," Sakura's voice broke Eriol's thoughts. Eriol immediately blushed and decided to play innocent.

"She? Who's she?" he asked. Sakura laughed.

"I may be dense at times Eriol-kun, but I know you were looking for Tomoyo-chan," she replied, and laughed harder when Eriol blushed harder.

"But do you have to laugh at me Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she pointed at the kitchen door. Eriol turned, and held his breath. There, standing outside Eriol's kitchen, was Daidouji Tomoyo, holding Eriol's birthday cake. He was dimly aware that the lights had dimmed and everyone was singing happy birthday. He was also unaware that everyone had parted to make way for Tomoyo, who was slowly making her way to the birthday boy, all the while smiling radiantly at him.

All Eriol was aware of was the amethyst-eyed girl, who was now in front of him. He woke up at his trance when her melodious voice spoke.

"Happy birthday Eriol-kun," she said quietly, so only he heard it. Eriol acknowledged what she said with a charming grin. Tomoyo held out his birthday cake in front of him.

"Now make a wish," she said. Eriol, trying to rack his brain on what to wish for but failing miserably because he can never concentrate when Tomoyo's around, suddenly had an idea and bent to blow the candles, all the while not breaking eye contact with Tomoyo.

_I wish Tomoyo would fall in love with me, like I did with her._

Eriol was now fully aware of his surroundings after he blew his candles. Everyone clapped and hugged him, but he couldn't take his eyes off Tomoyo, who put the cake into the table, removed the candles and started cutting the cake for everyone.

"Keep staring Hiiragizawa, and I'll poke your eyes out," Syaoran's voice made Eriol tear his eyes away from Tomoyo and to look at his cute descendant, who was still scowling at him. Eriol stuck out his lower lip.

"Give me a break Syaoran! It's my birthday!" he exclaimed. Syaoran stopped scowling, realizing that indeed, he _was _at Eriol's birthday party. Eriol smirked.

"Of course, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't lay a finger on Tomoyo," Eriol barely dodged the punch that was thrown at him.

"You two! Stop fighting!" Touya's voice made Syaoran stop strangling Eriol, who was smiling happily at his mission to annoy Syaoran. Sakura appeared out of nowhere and pouted at Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Couldn't you give Eriol a break? It's his birthday after all," she said. Syaoran sighed in frustration.

"Why me?!" he cried out, and Eriol couldn't help but chuckle which earned him a glare from the chestnut-haired boy. At that moment, Tomoyo came, holding a piece of cake.

"Hey Li-kun, I saved you a piece of cake," she said. Eriol saw Syaoran was about to refuse when Tomoyo cut him off.

"I know how much you love chocolate," she grinned mischievously and held out a piece of chocolate cake. Syaoran, who was a sucker at chocolate, immediately took the cake from Tomoyo and settled himself on the couch, eating happily while Tomoyo and Sakura secretly high-fived one another, which didn't go unnoticed by Eriol. 

"Eriol-sama! Come get your cake that Tomoyo-chan made!" Nakuru's voice made Eriol turn to her, who was carrying a piece of cake for him. Eriol turned to Tomoyo, who had pink stains on her cheek.

"You made the cake?" he asked, and inwardly scolded himself for such a stupid question. Tomoyo nodded, still blushing. Eriol decided to lock this picture of Tomoyo in his memory forever.

"Well, there goes my present from you," he said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh Eriol-kun, this isn't your present!" she exclaimed. Eriol smiled cheekily at her.

"Does that mean you agree to give me yourself for my birthday?" he asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo replied, her face straight but her eyes were smiling. Eriol grinned mischievously.

"Why don't you join me so I could?" Tomoyo was about to answer when Meiling cut her off.

"You're sick, Hiiragizawa! SICK!" she cried out, hugging Tomoyo protectively, who sweatdropped. Eriol pretended to be hurt.

"Why is everyone picking on me when it's my birthday?" he asked no one in particular. Eriol opened his mouth to whine some more when Nakuru, who appeared out of nowhere, shoved a chunk of cake in his mouth.

"I couldn't find Suppi-chan, and since I saw you doing your dramatic thingy, I decided to stop you!" she exclaimed happily and watched her master chew the chunk. After swallowing the cake, Eriol's eyes lit up.

"Hey! That's good cake!" he exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yay! Time for presents!" Nakuru cried happily. Eriol couldn't help but smile at his guardian's actions and took a present. It was from Yukito. Eriol opened it and smiled, taking the framed picture of Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran.

"Thank you Yukito-san," he said. Yukito smiled in response while taking some more cake and happily munching it, much to everyone's amusement. Eriol took another present, and this time, it was from Kero-chan. Eriol opened it and found…

"Video games?" Eriol said, staring at 3 video games, which, Eriol noted, was used. Sakura stood up and glared at Kero-chan.

"Kero-chan! Those are _my_ video games! _Why_ are you giving Eriol-kun _my_ video games?!" she cried out.

"But you never play those anymore! Besides, I finished those 3 games," Kero-chan replied. Eriol chuckled and took another present. This one's from Spinel Sun. Eriol opened it to find a book.

"_Seducing a Girl For Dummies_," Syaoran read. Everyone burst out laughing at the book while Eriol blushed.

"Thanks a lot Spinel," he murmured sarcastically, who smirked back at his master in return. Eriol took another present, and this time, it was from Touya. Eriol opened it and smiled. In it were two tickets to the next amusement park.

"I had two extra tickets for my new job, so I decided to give it to you and whomever you want to bring with you," Touya said, and Eriol saw him glance at Tomoyo. Eriol grinned.

"Thanks Kinomoto-san. Don't worry, I'll put it to good use," he said, winking at him. Eriol took another present. It was from Nakuru. Eriol opened it and nearly choked. It was another framed picture, but this time, it only had Tomoyo in it. In the picture, Tomoyo was waving at the camera while she's sitting on a swing, her hair being blown by the wind. Nakuru stuck a Post-It note on the picture, and it said:

_Eriol-sama,_

_Now you can see her before you sleep and see her in the first thing in the morning when you wake up!_

_Nakuru_

_P.S. Don't do anything I wouldn't do with this picture._

_P.P.S. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!_

Eriol chuckled and kissed his Moon Guardian on the cheek.

"Thanks Nakuru," he said. The girl beamed in reply. Eriol took another present, and this one is from Syaoran. Eriol opened it and nearly dropped the box. In it was a box of condoms. There was also a scribbled note in it.

_To keep yourself controlled with your constant hormones. USE WISELY and whatever you do, DON'T USE THIS WITH DAIDOUJI-SAN!_

_Li Syaoran_

Eriol stared at the box, open-mouthed. Eriol grabbed the note and hastily stuffed it in his pocket. Eriol looked to see everyone laughing again except Syaoran, who was smirking. Eriol coughed and took another present. It was from Sakura. Eriol opened it and took out a dark-blue sweater. Eriol smiled at the auburn-haired girl.

"The most normal present I've had so far," he said and smiled appreciatively at the girl. Sakura beamed back. Eriol took the last present and frowned. It was from Meiling. Where was Tomoyo's present? Eriol decided not to dwell on it much and opened his gift. It was another book, and Eriol sighed.

"_Controlling Your Hormones For Dummies_," Nakuru read. Again, everyone burst out laughing. Eriol sighed again.

"What is it with everyone and picking on me?" he whined. Meiling smirked at him.

"But don't you like that book? It goes well with Syaoran's and Spinel's presents," she replied. She laughed when Eriol gave her a dull look. Eriol then remembered something.

"Where's your present Tomoyo?" he asked. Tomoyo opened his mouth, but Sakura cut her off.

"Oh look at the time! Syaoran, Meiling-chan, Onii-chan, Yukito-san, Kero-chan, we have to go! I don't want Otou-san to worry about us," she said, dragging all 5 people with her out of the door. As soon as they left, Nakuru suddenly stood up, picking Spinel up with her.

"I forgot I was staying at Yukito's place tonight! (A/N: Please Note that I support N+Y and Meiling+Touya pairings! I'm sorry Y+T supporters!)" She exclaimed before kissing Eriol on the cheek and dashing off. With her gone, this left Tomoyo and Eriol alone in the house. Eriol silently wondered why they left, but knew the answer almost immediately. He stared at the girl who was now watching him nervously.

"You mean to tell me you have no present for me?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip. Tomoyo laughed, though Eriol noticed a hint of nervousness in her laugh. Tomoyo stood up and went over to a table and pulled out something under it. It was the size of a picture frame (A/N: you know… The ones where you can hang it up in the wall? Yeah. That big… okay, I'll stop interrupting the fic now! ^_^U)

Tomoyo handed the present to Eriol, who carefully opened the present, not wanting to ruin the paper that Tomoyo used to wrap the present. As soon as Eriol finished unwrapping the present, Eriol gasped. Tomoyo has painted a picture of him playing the piano. Eriol was amazed at how every detail of the painting was precise and was delicately done. Eriol smiled inwardly. Suddenly, he knew what Tomoyo what message Tomoyo was trying to tell him in the painting.

_I'm in love with you Eriol Hiiragizawa._

"I was going to give it to you before your birthday, but I only finished it and since your birthday was coming up, I decided to give it to you," Tomoyo's voice looking at the painting in Eriol's hand with such intense eyes. She hardly noticed Eriol inching towards her.

"I hope you like it, because it did take me forever-" she was cut off when she realized that Eriol was passionately kissing her. Tomoyo tried to process what was going on, but since she couldn't she decided to enjoy this moment and responded to Eriol's kiss with an equal passion.

Meanwhile, Eriol was in pure bliss. He always imagined what it would be like to kiss Daidouji Tomoyo. Now that he was kissing her, it was better than he imagined. Eriol's heart soared when he felt Tomoyo respond back to his kiss and cupped her face with his hand, dropping the painting in the process.

Tomoyo was the one who broke the kiss. If she could forever lock her lips with Eriol's, then she'd do it without complaint, but unfortunately, oxygen was becoming a problem for her, so some things must have its end. She slowly pulled away and met Eriol's azure eyes. In it, she saw many things: happiness, passion, desire, and love. Love for her.

"Did you know what I wished for when you told me to make a wish before blowing the candles?" Eriol said huskily, not breaking eye contact with her. Tomoyo kept quiet, still entranced by Eriol's eyes.

"I wished for you to fall in love with me, because I was in love with you," he whispered, caressing Tomoyo's cheek. Tomoyo blushed, partly because of what he said but also because Eriol was caressing her cheek.

"You shouldn't have said that, because it might not come true," Tomoyo replied, now completely lost in Eriol's eyes. Eriol grinned at her.

"Why wouldn't it when it already came true?" he said before leaning towards Tomoyo to kiss her again. Once they pulled apart (_damn oxygen,_ Eriol silently cursed), Tomoyo smiled up at him.

"Happy birthday Eriol," she said. In response, Eriol just pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SO FLUFFY! Hope this fic satisfied your sweet tooth! Please don't forget to review!

Tomoyo: * stars in her eyes * KAWAII!!!!!

Eriol: I got to admit angel-twinklez, you've outdone yourself this time. Thanks for the birthday present! * Pulls Tomoyo to him and starts kissing her *

Me: * snorts * I didn't do it for you. I did it to for my dear readers * wink * but nevertheless, thanks Hiiragizawa!

* Eriol ignores angel-twinklez as he continues to kiss Tomoyo *

Me: * sighs * They ALWAYS do mushy stuff in front of me! Well guys, you know what to do! R+R!!! See you in the next chapter of _Falling in Love_! 


End file.
